The Demon of Zero
by bamafelix
Summary: Demons. Beings of pure evil who devour human souls by fulfilling contacts that had been formed between them. Takuto Hellblaze is one of such demons, imprisoned for breaking an ancient taboo of his people. When he is brought to a new world by an annoying lolli and an old promise he made, he'll have to learn to adapt in this new world. Up for adoption! Read previous post.
1. Chapter 1: The Imprisoned Familiar

**Enjoy my first attempt at Zero no Tsukaima/Familiar of Zero! YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OC's.**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Imprisoned Familiar**

In a sealed chamber of sorts, a single person laid chained up by nearly a hundred magic-imbued chains. He had given up thrashing about in hopes of freeing himself long ago. He sighed as he remembered the immense pain that had scarred two points on his back.

_Just...how long...?...Why do I bother to think...?...I still have seventy years left on my sentence..._

The person sighed again.

Such is the unfortunate existence of Takuto Hellblaze.

He had silver, spiky hair and piercing yellow eyes. Across his right eye, a diagonal scar remained faded yet still apparent. The only thing he wore was a pair of black pants and a white shirt with the sleeves seemingly torn off...perhaps even burned off as well as to holes ripped in the back, revealing two scars which would appear to have been caused by burns.

He began to grind his teeth uncontrollably.

_Damn it...damn you...Kirizu..._

His rage began to boil again at the memory of his backstabbing comrade.

_"My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe..."_

He raised his head as he looked around for the source of the noise.

_What the-?! But...nobody was supposed to come around for at least another month or so..._

Takuto simply continued to bear the immense torment of his seventy year wait.

_"...my divine, beautiful, wise, and powerful servant, heed my call..."_

Takuto blinked as he looked around.

_Now I'm POSITIVE I'm imagining things. Divine? Not so much. Beautiful? If you're going by women standards, not so much. Handsome on the other hand...Wise? At times. Powerful?...I used to be more so but still not as bad...Seriously, what's going on?_

_"...I wish from very bottom of my heart, answer my guidance and appear!"_

Takuto sighed. _Yep. I've gone insane._

That is what he thought until a bright light appeared right in front of him. It took him a few moments to realize what it was.

A portal. A bright and apparently powerful portal. Whatever was behind its presence must've had a rather high magical power level because as impossible as it seemed, the chains wrapped around Takuto's body slowly began to unravel despite the fact he didn't move at all. Takuto looked around.

It wouldn't be long before everyone else sensed the magical portal and come to investigate.

With his bonds undone and the only chance at escape in front of him, Takuto had a single choice ahead of him.

_Take a leap of faith into lands unknown and become a fugitive or spend another seventy years in this Hell hole...Prison. Freedom..._

"I guess the answer would be obvious," He stated with a grin. He looked down at his arms. Despite the fact that his chains had been broken, his shackles remained. "...Olivia..."

Without further thought, Takuto leaped through the portal without any awareness of the risk.

* * *

Opening his eyes he was greeted by a sight that made his soul tingle… there were two moons in the day sky, that immediately told him that he was no longer in the Netherworld. Takuto couldn't help but smile to himself.

_I'm free...I'm really free..._

He was almost positive that his good mood was going to last and decided to close his eyes and take a nap. Before he shut his eyes, he was brought to be aware of a series of whispers and pieces of conversation. This made him curious enough to shatter his one chance at peace.

Getting up he noted that there were a few dozen teenagers all staring at him as if he had just fallen from the sky, which if he was perfectly honest wasn't an impossibility.

He blinked. "Um...just where am I?"

_Thank goodness that my people have multilingual learning abilities._

Immediately he was greeted by a series of whispers from the people further away from him while the pink haired girl that stood mere feet away from him twitched in obvious irritation.

"Hey, that's a peasant right?"

"Yeah, those clothes have to belong to a peasant."

"Zero Louise summoned a peasant." This was followed by a round of laughter from the others wearing similar clothes to the pink-haired girl.

Takuto felt his eye twitch. Now he could see why she was annoyed.

_Peasant?! Oh HELL no!_

"As expected of someone who boasted as much as you did," stated a rather tanned, red-haired girl as she made her way to the front of the small group. "To think you actually summoned up a peasant." This was followed by yet another round of laughter.

_The 'peasant' can hear you!...Wait. Why aren't I saying this rather than just thinking it?!_

The pink-haired girl glared at the redhead. "I just made a minor mistake, that's all!"

"If I could just get in a-"

"SHUT UP!" shouted the rather rude AND loud girl. Takuto settled for merely glaring at the girl as she turned away.

_Humans..._ He spat mentally. _Guess she's one of the annoying ones. _

"Mr Colbert! Please can I try that summoning spell again?!" Louise asked a kind looking man Takuto had failed to notice due to being just outside of his peripheral vision.

The man, Mr. Colbert, shook his head. "I can't allow that."

"But why!?"

"The summoning ritual is sacred and affects a mage's entire life. Trying a second time would be a blasphemy against the ritual itself." Apparently that is strongly how he felt on that matter. "Whether you like it or not, this boy has been chosen as your familiar and nothing can change that."

It was at the word 'familiar' that caused Takuto to pause. He took the chance to truly examine the people who surrounded him. They all wore similar uniforms with the guys wearing white shirts and pants along with capes while girls wore an outfit similar only with skirts rather than pants.

It was then that something occurred to him.

_DAMN! Don't tell me they're ALL magic users!?_

Then a second thought occurred to him.

_Wait...familiar? As in...A PET?! HELL NO!_

He panicked.

_With my powers incredibly diminished, I have no choice but to act docile around them otherwise these mages will overwhelm me with their sheer numbers if nothing else._

The girl was still complaining to Mr. Colbert, whom Takuto had by this point figured to be a teacher of sorts. "But Mr. Colbert, I've never heard of using a peasant as a familiar!" Everyone began to laugh at the pink-haired girl once more, causing Takuto to feel just a bit of sympathy for her despite the fact she seemed naturally rude.

Mr. Colbert remained adamant on this subject. "There are no exceptions, Ms. Vallière. Peasant or not, continue with the ritual or you will be expelled from this institution." The girl, Ms. Vallière, sighed in both depression and defeat.

"I guess I have no choice." She turned to Takuto, who had simply sat and watched as these events occurred, with a rather annoyed expression on her face.

She walked over to the young boy she had summoned and placed a small stick at his head. "You should feel honored. Not many peasants get to do this." Takuto felt another twinge of annoyance as he felt his sympathy for the girl drop dramatically. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière." She knelt down until she was face to face with Takuto, increasing his suspicion of what she was doing. "Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this individual and make him my familiar." Takuto noticed Louise's face grow a bit red as she leaned in closer.

_Hold on a sec! Is she-?_

He was answered a second later when her lips pressed against his. Takuto blinked what was going on finally processed in his mind.

She was...KISSING him!

Takuto felt his own cheeks grow red until Louise finally pulled away, still apparently embarrassed at being forced to do whatever she just did with him.

"Very well," stated Mr. Colbert, walking toward the two of them. "The contract had been completed. The bond had been made."

Takuto felt his eye twitched as it finally occurred to him of what just happened.

_I WAS JUST MADE INTO A PET! WHAT THE HELL?!_

Takuto was about to voice this thought when he felt the words caught in his throat. He could feel his very body temperature rise higher than normal as his body radiated steam. He looked at his hands. He cringed as he was then wracked with a terrible burning sensation. It became more and more intense with each passing second.

_GAAAAAAAAH! What is this?! This is worse than even the hottest flames I can conjure!_

He clutched his chest as it began to feel like his internal organs were melting. "What...the...Hell...?"

Louise and Mr. Colbert looked down at Takuto as this occurred.

"It will soon be over." Louise stated simply. "It's just the rune of the familiar being burned onto you."

_I don't think I like the sound of tha-AND WHY AM I STILL ONLY THINKING MY THOUGHTS?!_

Takuto then clutched his arm as all of the burning came to a head as it centered on his hand. His hand began to glow as strange looking symbols began to seemingly carved into it by the light. He only caught a quick glance at the surprised expression on Mr. Colbert's face before he became unable to process ANY thoughts due to the immense pain.

Then just like that, the pain as well as the light vanished, leaving Takuto with nothing but the symbols on his hand.

There was a brief silence...only to be interrupted by yet ANOTHER round of laughter.

A vein popped out on Takuto's head. "OK, now this is just getting annoyingly repetitive."

Louise was also fed up. "SHUT UP!" The laughter continued unabated. Takuto was ready to explode by this point.

_How DARE they underestimate me?!_

"That's enough students." Mr Colbert instructed, causing the laughter to finally end. "Return to your dorms and get to know your familiars as they will now be your partners for your entire lives." Not too long after that, all of the teens in uniforms dispersed to return to what were apparently dorms."

Takuto was about to say something when he felt a powerful force start dragging him by the collar of his shirt. He turned to see Louise somehow easily pulling him along despite her rather small size.

He didn't pay attention to the layout of what was apparently a school for young magic users as he was deep in thought.

_What a predicament I am in...I have become a pet for a human rather than the usual contracts I form where I normally am the one who winds up on top of the food chain. I could easily leave right now...but I suppose I DO owe this girl for freeing me from my prison. So I suppose I'll just go along with this for now._

Finally he found himself being dragged inside a spacious room with a queen sized bed jutting from the wall on his left, while a wardrobe along with a chest of drawers and a large desk were located on the other side of the room, with a large window allow light to filter into the room.

His eyes widened with curiosity as he examined the room.

"Is this where you live?" asked Takuto in wonder. Louise glared at him, but eventually sighed.

"Yes. This is where I stay when I'm not attending classes." Takuto just scanned the entire room. "Wow. Back where I come from, a person who asked for ANY of this was beaten soundly and forbidden from having dinner for three days." Louise just stared/glared.

"What?"

"Yep. That's just how life was. Which reminds me, where am I sleeping..." He then realized that he was technically her servant and decided to act as such...for now. "Lady Vallière?" He noticed the intensity of her glare lessen slightly, but only slightly.

_Haha! And who says being a suck up doesn't work?_

She pointed to a smile pile of hay in the corner. Takuto glanced from the hay to Louise.

"Wow. Thanks." Louise blinked. She had expected her familiar to just go with it, not thank her. She decided to just go with it.

"O-of course. It's only proper for one to give their familiar some sort of sleeping arrangement. Even if it IS a peasant."

Takuto's eye twitched yet again as his sympathy for Louise vanished once again. "Two things. First, stop calling me 'peasant'. Second, could you explain to me just exactly where I am?"

Louise huffed, but decided to explain a thing or two the poor 'peasant'.

* * *

"OK, let me make sure I got things straight. This is the magical kingdom of Tristain on the continent of Halkegenia." Louise nodded twice. "And you're a second year student at a magical institute?"

Louise seemed annoyed at this. "I refuse to allow a familiar to take such an informal tone with me. My name is Louise. Louise-"

"-Françoise Le Blanc de blah blah blah. Yeah, I get it. And I'm now a familiar like the other mages drag around like pets to help them with their magic."

Louise sighed. "Why did I have to get a peasant for a familiar? I wanted something really cool like a dragon or a gryphon!" Louise let out a growl of annoyance. Takuto was tempted to terminate this rude girl right then.

_"Please! Promise you'll never hurt another innocent person!"_ Takuto froze as those words played through his mind again like they had a few years ago. While the girl was incredibly rude, she had done nothing physically or legally wrong.

As Louise was currently distracted, Takuto decided to take the opportunity to get away from this brat.

He quickly began to run as fast as his legs would carry him.

"I'm not killing that brat, but like Hell am I being someone's pet!" He ran down the spiral staircase and only looked around the corner to duck back.

He saw the blonde pretty boy who had joined the others mocking Louise earlier was currently attempting and succeeding in wooing another girl. Takuto could tell by his rather narcissistic aura and the red rose in his hand, he wasn't exactly _loyal_ to girls he wooed.

"You know I'm very good at baking souffles." stated the girl in an attempt to gain his affection.

"I would _love_ to have a chance to sample one of them."

"You really mean it?!"

"Of course I do, Katie. Don't you know by now that I would never lie to you."

"Oh Lord Guiche!" Takuto resisted the urge to throw up.

_Oh brother. Get a room why don't ya?_ He thought while he attempted to crawl past them. They exchanged anther sappy back and forth until Takuto noticed that their conversation had come to an abrupt stop. Takuto glanced to his right as he noticed the pretty boy, Guiche, staring.

"It's that peasant boy that Louise summoned."

"You mean from today's ritual?"

_DAMN!_

"It caused quite a stir among the first year students." finished the girl as Takuto gave up all attempts at stealth.

"He certainly wears clothes befitting a peasant." It was then that Takuto realized that he was still wearing the clothes he had been wearing during his imprisonment.

_I should really get that fixed as soon as I get out of here._ He thought to himself. He was about to walk away when-

"Hold on." started Guiche. Takuto paused before turning his head slowly to face him.

"Yeah?"

"A peasant troubling a person of nobility, and not even a word of thanks." Takuto found himself confused.

"Uh...is that so? Thanks?"

_Wait a minute! Why am I thanking this worthless human?!_

"Later." Takuto was about to walk away when he heard the sound of footsteps not too high on the staircase.

_Running running running!_

It didn't occur to Takuto to ask WHY he was running, he just found himself running. He didn't mind the exhaustion that started to plague his diminished form and just continued running despite the fact that at some points, people's heads would turn to look at him. It wasn't that long before he finally bounded through the exit.

"Sweet freedom! Here I come!" Takuto felt himself running faster and faster...yet somehow not getting any closer to his goal. He looked down and saw the reason for this. He was currently floating several feet above the ground and being pulled backward by some unknown force. "What the Hell?! Get me down!"

"Just give yourself up." came the voice of a familiar, obnoxious pretty boy. "This has gotten rather annoying." The boy then began waving around what appeared to be a wand with Takuto mirroring its movements.

"What-The-Hell?!" Takuto began to become dizzy from all of the sudden movements. He glared at the ground below at Louise, the redhead from that morning, and the pretty boy, Guiche.

_Damn those humans! How dare they mock me?!_

Takuto realized he was plummeting to the ground only to be paused once more by Guiche's magic...then being dropped and painfully landing on his back.

Takuto let out a grunt of pain as he sat up, rubbing his head.

"Bastard..."

_To Hell with it! I'm going to fry this guy!_

Takuto felt his arm beginning to channel all of the rage in his body, ready to fry Guiche alive.

This was not to be, however, as he felt a familiar force jerk on the collar of his shirt. "Come, familiar!" shouted the rather annoyed Louise. She simply walked past despite the insults from her fellow students.

"A familiar who runs away from its master?"

"As expected of Louise the Zero." Takuto heard Louise growl as she dragged him away. He struggled and attempted to break free from her grasp.

"Let me go! I swear that if you don't-"

"Shut up, familiar!" She said this with enough force to finally silence Takuto. He grudgingly did as she said. It wasn't long before he was once again in her room, this time chained to a wall with a collar. He could easily get out of it, but he would save that for later. For now he just had to figure out how he was going to survive this new world.

_Damn humans!_

**Done! I had a different ending in mind, but decided to change it as to fit my needs. Anywho...Yeah. I'll be getting to why he keeps saying 'Damn humans' next chapter. But anywho...**

**Thanks for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Pride and Revenge

**Here we go! Chapter 2 is up!...I can't remember if there was something I was supposed to add, but we'll get to that at a later date.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC's.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Pride and Revenge**

"LIKE HELL!" shouted Takuto furiously.

"Do as I command, familiar!" shouted a undressed Louise. Takuto responded by crossing his arms in an X.

"I repeat: There is NO WAY in HELL that I am going to do as you said! Ever since I came to this place, I've been insulted, tossed in the air like a ragdoll, forced to do laundry, and beaten by an over-aggressive lolli, but there is no way in Hell I am going to let you insult my pride further by making me dress you!" It was only the day AFTER he had been turned into a tame house pet by the pink-haired girl, Louise. Seeing as he was in a land that was foreign to him and the fact that he just escaped from prison back home left him no choice but to play the loyal pet, but even pets have their limits. "Put your own damn clothes on!"

Louise seemed slightly offended by this. "The nobility never dress themselves! That's what they have servants for!"

_Spoiled brat!_

"Yeah?! Well to Hell with nobility! And don't bother asking aga-!"

"I guess you won't be needing dinner OR that collar off then." countered Louise. Takuto could feel his anger about to boil over.

_YOU BITCH!_

Before he could lose control, Takuto took several slow deep breaths before adopting a false smile and bowing. "Of course, Lady Vallière. I would be glad to dress you, my lady." Unfortunately for Takuto, Louise was his current source of food as he had no way to procure more.

_Damn humans!_

* * *

It took several moments, but Takuto got it done. He dressed Louise perfectly in her uniform.

"OK. We had a deal. Now take this chain off of me." Takuto might've been able to break his chains himself, but it would take too much energy and as stated before, he had nowhere else to go.

"I guess I have no choice." Louise said, pulling out a silver key. Takuto's gaze didn't waver as he watched Louise take his collar off.

_It's funny. She's so much more pleasant when she's quiet and not being a spoiled brat._

"What?" Takuto jumped.

"Huh!? What?! I didn't say nuthin!" He said quickly, looking away. Louise ignored him as she walked past and picked up her wand.

"Let's go." she commanded. Takuto raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? Where to?"

"We're going down to breakfast of course." She stated with a rather condescending attitude. Takuto sighed.

_Finally. Food!_

* * *

Takuto noticed everyone's heads turn toward him and Louise as they made their way into what appeared to be a dining hall. It was grand enough to be a dining hall.

They didn't try very hard to hide their whispers.

"Oh look, it's Louise the Zero and the peasant."

"Here I was thinking it was just a rumor. She actually summoned a peasant?"

"I heard he actually ran away from his master."

Once they reached an unoccupied seat, Louise stopped. Takuto couldn't help his watering mouth as he looked down at all of the food.

The only thing more powerful than his anger was his stomach.

"Would you hurry up and pull the chair back?" Whispered Louise. "You really ARE inconsiderate." Takuto felt his eye twitch again as he did as she said.

"Yes, Lady Vallière." He once again did as instructed.

_When the Hell did I become a whipped dog!?...Oh yeah. My stomach..._

Takuto couldn't resist looking up and down the table as he leaned on a chair next to Louise's. "Back home, we would never eat like this unless it was part of a holiday ritual or something." He turned to see Louise was giving him a disbelieving/annoyed look.

_I have a feeling this is going to be a pain._

She began pointing downward, causing Takuto's gaze to move likewise to a rather dilapidated plate on the floor. Takuto had a feeling he knew where this was going.

_She's joking, right?_

"Only nobility are allowed to eat at this table." she stated. "You sit down there, peasant."

_Apparently not._

He only had one response. "Pass." This was followed by small laughter from the people around them who heard the exchange. Under Louise's annoyance, Takuto could sense a growing anger that he would not like unleashed...for now. He decided it would be best to avoid conflict for now. He sat on the floor as instructed.

"Yes, Lady Vallière."

* * *

_A piece of bread? I get all that abuse, endured all of that wounded pride...for a piece of bread?...I think I'm going to eventually blow up soon from all of this restrained rage._

Takuto looked from his bread to the food on the nobles' tables and wanted so badly to burn them all to ashes.

He grudgingly picked up the bread and took a big bite out of it.

_Damn humans..._

* * *

"Normally," started Louise as they exited the breakfast hall later. "familiars would wait outside during a meal until their masters were finished. I made a special exception for you and let you stay." Takuto felt a vein pop out on his head.

"Yeah. I feel reeeeaaaal special." He muttered sarcastically.

"What was that?"

Takuto jumped. "I said...err...Wha-what's going on over there?"

"What?" Takuto pointed to where he was talking about. A couple of nobles were hanging around outside with various animals. "Oh, all second year students have the day off today. We're supposed to communicate with all of the freshly summoned familiars."

"They should've made it a day for _not_ communicating with your familiars." He muttered again.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Is that so?" Takuto resisted the urge to jump at the third voice in the conversation. Both he and Louise turned to first see a giant red lizard with a flaming tail. Beside it, petting it on the head was the same red-haired girl from the day before who had joined in on mocking Louise.

Takuto's first thought:

_Wow. Her bust would easily outmatch the girls back ho-GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!_

He then tried to focus on the lizard. "What is that thing?" The red-head laughed a little.

"Is this the first time you've seen a salamander?" Takuto thought of lying, but he'd already let the cat out of the bag.

He shrugged. "But isn't it dangerous to let it wander around like this?"

_What I mean is: what do I have to do to make it burn you all to a crisp?_

"He's perfectly safe. And contracted familiars always obey every order from the master." Takuto saw what she said coming a mile away. "And they never try to run away, right Flame?" The red-head smirked. Takuto rolled his eyes._  
_

_One time. I run away one time and everyone has to poke fun._

"Why don't you shut up?!" shouted Louise. Apparently that was always her answer.

The red-head stood up. "You know, I think you just grabbed some peasant that was nearby and pretended to summon him. You covered up your lie real well with that explosion." This girl was beginning to annoy Takuto.

"That's not true!" defended Louise. "I made a proper summon! It just happened that this guy showed up!" The red-head took this all in stride.

"Well, he's a perfect familiar for Louise the Zero." She said, walking away laughing with her familiar. Takuto was tempted to go after her and incinerate her, but he caught himself when he realized something.

_Louise...the Zero? I think I may have heard someone else call her that...but what does it mean?_

"What's her problem?!" asked a now even angrier Louise. She turned her anger towards Takuto. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE AN IDIOT! BRING ME TEA!"

* * *

Later, Takuto found himself just wandering around just to get away from his bratty summoner.

_Damn humans...damn nobles...GODDAMN SUMMONING SPELL!_

He was too focused on his thoughts that he almost walked into a strange, floating eyeball creature. To avoid doing so, he stumbled backwards, colliding with someone behind him. A quick squeal told him it was a girl.

He turned to say something along the lines of either 'sorry' or 'damn nobles' when he realized who he was looking at. Takuto's eyes widened for a moment.

For just that moment, he saw a young girl around his age. She had long, black hair and wore a simple white dress. Her eyes were blue like sapphires and-

Takuto then realized he was staring. "S-Sorry about that!" The girl smiled.

"It's okay. Really." Takuto rubbed his eyes, trying to process something. When he opened them again, the girl looked different. She had short, black hair and eyes of a light color Takuto hadn't time to figure out. The most noticeable thing was her uniform which identified her as a maid.

He then noticed the piece of cake on the ground that she had no doubt been serving. Takuto realized his blunder of knocking it to the ground and crouched down to pick it up. His hand met for just a moment with hers as they both reached to pick it up at the exact same moment.

"Oh! I'm sorry."

Takuto felt embarrassed for some reason. "Oh...no it was my fault really...I mean..." He picked up the cake and placed it back on the plate as they both stood. He felt strange for some reason.

It was at that point that the maid noticed the markings on Takuto's hand.

"Would you happen to be the one summoned by Ms. Vallière and became her familiar?" Takuto sighed, his formerly cheerful mood ruined by the reminder of his enslavement.

"I see you've heard of me." The maid didn't seem to sense Takuto's mood and continued being cheerful if anything else.

"Are you kidding? It's all everyone else is talking about. A peasant getting summoned as a familiar." Takuto twitched involuntarily.

_I'm really getting sick of that._

He breathed in and out before shrugging. "Honestly, I don't know nor care much of this nobility and peasant business." _I just know that being called 'peasant' really pisses me off!_

She seemed a little confused by my statement, but apparently took this as an opportunity to explain. "Well, those who can use magic are nobility and all those that can't are just peasants."

Takuto nodded in understanding. "I see." He then glanced at the girl. "Are you a mage too?"

She shook her head. "No. Not at all. My name is Siesta, and I have the honor and privilege of serving the nobility here. I'm a peasant, just like you." Takuto blinked at how easily she accepted the title of 'peasant'. Clearly she was the better person.

"My name is Takuto Hellblaze. But you can just call me Takuto." Siesta seemed to be caught off guard by his name.

"Takuto...Hellblaze? That's a very strange name...I have a question." Takuto just stared.

"Yeah?"

"That scar on your right eye...how did you get it?" Takuto was caught off guard by the question. It wasn't the fact that she asked it, it's the question itself. Back home, nobody really questioned how one was injured. It was mostly whether or not they'd die or who was the victor of the confrontation. The way Siesta asked it...she almost sounded worried.

Takuto quickly covered his right eye. "Oh. It was nothing really. Hehehe."

"And why do you wear those tattered clothes?" It was at that point that Takuto was wearing the exact same thing he had been wearing when Louise first summoned him.

"Honestly? It keeps slipping my mind to get a different outfit, but Louise is normally busy anywa-"

"Hey!" interrupted a familiar and obnoxious voice. "Are you going to bring me my cake?" Takuto followed the voice to where a familiar, blonde mage sat with another girl about the same age with her hair blonde and styled into long, Victorian ringlets, with a red hair bow in back, and had freckles on her face.

Siesta turned toward Guiche. "Oh. Coming right up."

Takuto began to feel his rage boil over. It infuriated him to see someone as kind as Siesta to be forced to answer to Guiche just because she doesn't possess magical abilities. It wasn't fair. Being treated like a servant just for being slightly weaker! (And it also didn't help that Takuto hated Guiche for tossing him in the air like a rag doll. ALTHOUGHT, Takuto had to admit the strange mole creature he was carrying was kind of cute.)

Feeling himself about to do something reckless, Takuto decided to go with the flow. He put back on a polite smile and turned to Siesta. "Here. Allow me to take it to him."

Siesta seemed unsure. "But...I'm supposed to do it."

Takuto waved off her concerns. "Don't worry about it. It'll be fine." He then took the plate from her and proceeded to walk over the table where the stuck up snob sat.

He was busy ranting about something as usual, not that Takuto cared.

He laid the plate on the table. "Your cake is served."

"Good. Now go fetch some more tea." Takuto ignored that comment. Takuto took a few steps away, only to turn around dramatically.

"To be honest, I thought you'd be spending more time with one of your OTHER girlfriends, _Lord_ Guiche." Takuto knew ways to make normal words sound like taunts. The blonde-haired girl sitting across from Guiche seemed confused and slightly suspicious.

"What does he mean, Guiche?" she asked with a bit of venom in her voice. Guiche glared at Takuto.

"Get back to your duties, waiter." Takuto turned and stuck out his tongue.

"Sorry, moron, but I ain't no waiter. But seriously though, I thought you'd be hanging out with that rather cute girl...what was her name again?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Takuto put on an expression of false thought. "Oh yes! It was Kat, wasn't it?"

"Actually it was Katie and-" Guiche then froze as he realized he stepped right into a trap.

The girl sitting across from him was giving him a death stare. "Now, Guiche, what is he talking about?" Guiche raised his hands in defense.

"OK, Montmorency, I admit I DID speak to a first year girl last night, but nothing happened. There's nothing between us. Honest."

It was at that point that Takuto noticed a familiar girl with a brown cape (although earlier Louise corrected him by calling it a mantle) wandering around with a lost look on her face. "Oh, Lord Guiche!" Apparently Guiche had noticed her too because he ended up having the other girl, Montmorency, follow him by leaving the table.

Takuto found himself grinning.

_Sometimes the best plans are the ones the universe pitches in to help with._

He replaced his grin with a pleasant smile before walking over to Katie. "Pardon me, you were looking for Lord Guiche, correct? If so, then you can find him over there walking and talking with some blonde girl." Katie smiled.

"Thank you." She then ran over to follow the two-timing Guiche. "Lord Guiche, there you are!" Takuto found himself snickering.

_Poor fool. She said thanks, but she doesn't realize her so-called 'boyfriend' is a two-timing jerk._

This caused him a pang of guilt.

_Wait a minute! Why do I feel guilty?! She was the one stupid enough to fall for that jackass! I don't see why I should feel guilty even if Guiche breaks her hearts and-DAMN YOU CONSCIENCE!_

Regardless of whether or not he felt bad for the girl, Katie, Takuto watched as his plan began to unfold. It was too amusing to see Guiche back himself into a corner.

Katie said something about making a souffles for some sort of picnic while the other girl, Montmorency began to figure out what Guiche was doing.

"You know, I bet you're real happy now, Guiche. I mean, you did say you would love to try some of Katie's souffle, right?" Takuto added smugly. Guiche stared at Takuto with disbelief.

"What are you doing?!" Takuto shrugged.

"Not much really. Walking around, enjoying the sun...foiling your just downright cruel plans of two timing."

Guiche was shaking a bit, trying to find a way to weasel out of this situation.

"Guiche, what is the meaning of this?!" Even Katie was beginning to pick up on what was going on.

In attempt to salvage what little dignity he had left, Guiche faked a look of confusion. "I don't know what you're rambling on about, peasant, but you're going to create a needless misunderstanding with these ladies." It was at this point that people began to take notice of the confrontation between the two teens.

"What's going on?"

"It looks like Guiche is picking a fight with that peasant familiar."

Takuto gave an innocent smile. "What misunderstanding? I clearly recall you saying that there's nothing between you and Katie, isn't that right? Or perhaps the reason you're so nervous is because you were two-timing them."

"Two-timing?" asked Katie, all of the pieces finally falling together in her mind.

"So there really is something going on with this first year!" shouted Montmorency.

"Please Montmorency! Do not contort your face, one that is as beautiful as a rose, from mere anger! This is really all a misunderstanding!" Guiche's voice desperately begged.

"Oh how could you? You told me that I was the only one!" Takuto could feel his sympathy for Katie rise due to his uncontrollable conscience.

"Both of you calm down I can explain!"

"You're a big LIAR!" Both girls shouted as Montmorency smacked the cheater right across the face, knocking him down.

Takuto knew he should've left the moment that Guiche hit the ground as to avoid trouble, but when everyone started laughing at him, Takuto couldn't help but snicker a little at the entertaining misfortune he had caused Guiche as well as at the red hand print that now marked his face.

"Looks like you just got dumped, Guiche!" stated one of the people laughing.

"And you deserved everything you got!"

Guiche adopted a look of anger and annoyance. He stood up and turned toward Takuto. "It appears that you do not know how to pay the proper respect to nobility."

Takuto met Guiche's own glare with a disgusted look of his own. "And it appears to ME that you don't know how to treat women right." Takuto shook his head. "I mean I'm not very skilled with that kind of thing, but I refuse to be lectured by a two-timing scumbag." There was a moment when all of the students just stared at Takuto for his audacity to continue insulting Guiche despite the fact he deserved it. Takuto turned to take his leave when-

"Stop right there!" Guiche shouted with a pure force of anger. "You can't just walk away from this!"

"Why not? I wasn't the one who was two-timing. Pretty sure this is just your problem." And yet Takuto continued talking.

This seemed to make Guiche even angrier. "I have had enough of your insolence! We are going to settle this!"

Takuto turned and raised an eyebrow. "You're challenging me to a duel then?"

"That's right; I hereby challenge you to a duel! You are nothing but a mere peasant, and a familiar to boot! Yet you have mocked me on more than one occasion, and you have made two noble ladies cry. You cad!"

_Cad? That's a new one._

But Takuto wasn't that affected by the insult. "Actually, I'm pretty sure they were quite livid with you." There was another round of laughter at this. Apparently Guiche had had enough for now.

"Prepare yourself! I will await you at Vestri Square!" Guiche promptly stormed off. Takuto smirked.

"I'm shaking in my boots." he stated sarcastically. He was actually looking forward to a fight. It would give him an outlet for all of the frustration he had experienced since he first arrived in this world.

"HEY YOU!" Takuto frowned, his happy mood slowly draining away.

_Speaking of frustration._

"What do you think you're doing?!" Takuto was brought back to his senses when a familiar lolli grabbed his arm and started dragging him along.

Takuto didn't bother playing smart with her. "What's wrong now? Panties in a bunch?" She growled, but didn't retort.

"What do you mean what's wrong?! How could you promising to duel without my permission!?" Takuto bit his tongue to prevent himself from saying something nasty involving slavery and how rude she is.

"Well, like that I think. Where are you taking me anyway?"

"We're going to go apologize to Guiche. Right now, he still might be willing to forgive you." Takuto growled at the very thought of it before yanking his arm out of Louise's grasp.

"Two words: Like. Hell. I could come up with another two if you want, the first word being 'bite'." Louise paused as she stared at her disobedient familiar, adopting her usual angry expression.

"You really don't understand anything, do you?! Peasants never win against nobility! You'll be lucky if you get away with a few minor wounds!"

Takuto narrowed his eyes. "Well even if that was the case, I don't give a damn!" Louise's eyes widened as Takuto walked past her to the others. "Hey, how do I get to Vestri Square?"

One of them pointed him in the right direction. "That way."

"MALICORNE!" Shouted Louise in annoyance.

Takuto nodded.

"Thanks."

_Sure he probably only helped me out to see my get clobbered, but he's in for a surprise._

* * *

Everyone had gathered around in a circle around Takuto and Guiche as they stood in front of one another.

"I respect you for actually showing up." stated Guiche smugly. Takuto smiled.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and figured I might as well stop by and kick your ass." Takuto readied his arm as if to swipe at Guiche like an animal of some sort.

"WAIT!" It was Louise. Takuto growled as he realized it was just another attempt to keep him from fighting. "Guiche! Stop this right now! You know darn well that duels are forbidden!"

_Darn? Really?_

"True, but only duel between two Nobility are forbidden. He is a peasant, so there's no problem."

"But that's because… A case like this has never occurred before." Takuto raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Are you worried about me, princess? Sorry to inform you, but whether you like it or not, this fight it happening."

"STOP TALKING! I'M TRYING TO KEEP YOU FROM BEING RIPPED TO SHREDS!"

Takuto's eye twitched. "Ripped to shreds, huh?" He felt annoyed by how badly he was being underestimated.

"No matter what you say, the duel has already started." Guiche said as he swung his flower, releasing a single rose petal.

Takuto watched attentively as magic occurred before his eyes. A human sized statue rose, and in its right hand was a spear.

"My name is Guiche the Brass, therefore a brass golem, a Valkyrie to be precise, shall be your opponent."

The golem immediately charged forward with a left jab, catching Takuto right in the gut and knocking the wind out of him. Takuto hunched over as the valkyrie. Louise was about to run to his side when she noticed something. Rather than fear and pain on Takuto's face, there was an amused smile.

"Hehe...not bad."

"Hm. I must have gone softer on you than I thought. I am impressed." Takuto's grin seemed to become more and more forced with each passing second.

"You know what? I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" The anger in Takuto's voice suprised every last person surrounding them. "Mages...nobles...YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF STUCK UP BRATS!"

Everyone could literally feel the temperature in the air rise several degrees.

Guiche took this all in stride. "You now I'd feel bad about breaking something Louise owns, so I'll forgive you right now if you apologize now."

"GO TO HELL!" Takuto spoke with much more rage than necessary. He couldn't help it. He has been abused and insulted every last minute that he'd been here. The only person who had been nice to him was Siesta and they all treated her like a servant. Takuto's grin returned. "I just realized something...I never properly introduced myself." Takuto then brought his hand to his mouth and opened...before biting down on it.

Blood spewed into the air from the impact and even more rolled down his hand to his finger tips.

"My name is Takuto Hellblaze and..._I'M A DEMON!"_ Takuto's words echoed as everyone in the square went silent at his words.

The silence was broken by an incredibly loud laughter. Takuto blinked. "Huh?"

"HAHAHAHA! A demon?!"

"Yeah right!"

"Just like Louise the Zero's familiar to talk such a big game!"

"How pathetic!" It took Takuto a few minutes to realize something.

_They're...laughing at me._

It was then that Takuto felt something he hadn't truly felt in a long time.

It was wounded pride. Truly wounded. It was one thing to be treated as a slave, but they thought he was too weak to be a demon.

This pain only further fueled his rage.

_Damn...damn those humans...I guess Olivia was one in a million._

He then noticed something else. There were only two people who WEREN'T laughing.

One was the maid girl from earlier, Siesta. The second was...

Louise.

She wasn't laughing despite the fact that her familiar has somehow made a fool of himself, her look was more of worry than amusement. Even though she had specifically said to not fight, she wasn't laughing at him. It almost looked like...sympathy.

This made Takuto only more determined. He let his blood drip to the ground. He took a deep breath.

_Time to see if I can still cast the incantation._

Takuto cleared his throat.

_"Rage of desires forever lost, burning in the agony of despair, release your unyielding flames of wrath on my enemies!"_ Everyone went silent as Takuto was enveloped in a pillar of flames. Louise's eyes widened in terror for just a moment until a familiar shaped silhouette became apparent.

The silhouette swung his hand to the side and immediately the pillar was dispelled, revealing Takuto, completely unharmed, but smoke being emitted from his body like a flame. His silver hair had become a midnight black color. His eyes also changed to a blood-red color as well. There was also the small detail of-

"Your hands!" stated Guiche obviously. "Your hands are on fire!" Takuto grinned as he raised both of his hands to reveal that they were indeed engulfed in flames. Except the flames appear to be manipulated, forming a shape of a beast-like claw.

"No duh, dumbass! Each demon has an ability with a an attribute or effect. We activate these abilities in our human forms with our blood and an incantation." Takuto was still grinning with incredible excitement. "My ability is to manipulate my flames and even create them with my blood hence the biting of my hand. As I was saying, I'm a fire-manipulator of the Second Rank...and I'm also the familiar of Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière! So don't you forget it!" Louise looked up in surprise. Before Guiche could react, Takuto charged forward and stabbed both of his hands straight through the valkyrie in front of him.

He then lifted the valkyrie and proceeded to rip it in half.

Fragments of stone rained to the ground. Takuto smiled. "You're not too bad, Guiche. It took me both hands to destroy that golem."

Guiche smirked. "Hmph. Overconfident aren't you? I regret to inform you that there are for more where that came from." He tossed three more rose petals which took the form of three more valkyries. "You know, it's not too late to apologize." It was at this point that Takuto's expression became solemn.

"Is that so? Well...piss off." Guiche seemed annoyed. "By this point, I'm not fighting out of annoyance or rage...it's for pride. My pride as a demon!"

Guiche scoffed at this. "Demons? Having pride? How amusing. If you truly ARE a demon as you say, then you're nothing but a monster, isn't that right? Nothing but a beast who steals people's souls."

Takuto smirked. "True. Most demons DO exist simply to devour human souls. There is one thing, however...I'm not one of those demons. I am no mindless monster who seeks to hurt people! I can feel and think just like any human being! Whether you believe me or not, I don't care. Like me. Hate me. I don't give a damn. But I plan to fight for my beliefs. NO MATTER WHAT!" Takuto stood resolute despite Guiche's increasing annoyance.

Takuto held out his hand as some of his flames danced off his arms and swirled around to form a single, long shape. A sword. Its blade and hilt were both blood red. Takuto felt his hand itch. There was something else though. He felt...

Powerful. That was the only word to describe it. Takuto had no clue how or why, but his power had increased ten fold.

He then made a 'bring it' gesture.

"If you persist in this foolish line of thinking, I have no choice but to deal with you." Guiche's three valkyrie charged. Takuto did likewise.

He threw a flaming punch at one of them, completely shattering it. The second valkyrie tried attacking from behind, only for Takuto to counter with a spinning strike, separating the torso and the waist with the blade. The third valkyrie charged as well. Takuto swung his sword downward, cutting the golem right down the middle.

Guiche realized how quickly the tables had turned. He swung his rose several more times, six rose petals flying into the breeze and taking the form of several more golems. Takuto's grin became a confident smirk.

"Let's finish this!" Takuto swung his blade and it released two flame blasts, incinerating two of the six. The remaining four charged at Takuto, him doing likewise once more. He slashed and cut, easily decapitating the golems as they got in his way. Before Guiche could react, Takuto was right in front of him, his blade at Guiche's neck. Guiche's eyes were widened in surprise and shock before he finally fell backwards.

"I...I give up." There was nothing but silence as everyone stared at Takuto. Takuto knew what he had to do. He walked forward, blade still in hand. There was a large intake of breath by all of the surrounding students. No one dared take a step toward the demon. Even Louise seemed unsure what to do.

Guiche tried to force himself to move, but found himself cowering in front of Takuto's emotionless expression. "W-wait...I-I gave up. So it's alright, right?"

"Not quite yet." stated Takuto. "There's one last thing that has to be done." When Takuto brought his hand forward, everyone was sure he was going to rip Guiche's soul. Guiche flinched.

There was a brief moment before everyone realized that Takuto was simply holding out his hand to Guiche...with a smile on his face. A genuine smile rather than his usual smirk or grin. "Those golems weren't half bad, Guiche!"

He blinked in surprise that EVERYONE shared. "Huh?"

"But I have to say something as a fellow magic-user. You're focusing too much on the shape rather than the power. A good looking golem is worthless if it has no strength, you understand?"

The silence became more awkward than anything.

"You mean, you're not going to devour my soul?" Takuto sighed.

"It's just like I said: Other demons may devour souls any chance they get, but I'm not one of them. I also said that you're free to like or hate me however you please." Guiche still seemed nervous, but he reached out and grabbed Takuto's hand, now void of flames. Everyone seemed to realize something.

"He's...not trying to kill Guiche?"

"Did he...win?"

"He's not trying to eat our souls?" It took a good few minutes for that to sink in.

Takuto grin returned. "That's right! Takuto Hellblaze has come out on top!"

"YOU IDIOT!" shouted a familiar lolli. Takuto had his good mood literally sucked right out at that moment. "You are the most irresponsible, disobedient familiar I have ever met!" Louise now stood in front of Takuto, Guiche moving back a few steps.

Takuto began grinding his teeth. "Well what's so bad right now?! I won! I didn't kill anybody! I even announced that I was your familiar!" It was at this point that Takuto let his flame sword fade into nothingness. "SO what will it take to..." It was at that point that Takuto felt extreme fatigue. He buckled and fell to his knees. Blood continued to bleed out through the wound on Takuto's hand. Takuto coughed out more blood into his other hand.

Louise stared in shock. "Takuto!? What's wrong with you?!"

Takuto fell forward completely, just laying flat in front of Louise as darkness claimed him.

"Is he-?"

"Hold on!"

"Someone get help!"

"TAKUTO!"

Then nothing.

**Done! I have completed the second chapter! Oh, and don't question why Takuto didn't simply fall asleep. There'll be explanations next chapter. So yeah. Demons. Takuto and the other demons have different classes and ranks that will be explained soon. And before you ask, when Takuto first saw Siesta, the reason he froze was because she reminded of someone from his past. **

**Thanks for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	3. Cancelled! Sorry!

**Yep. Demon of Zero is cancelled. Are you all really surprised by this point? We all know by now that all of my stories with less than 10 chapters are in horrible danger...But I assure you. This is the last time I'll pull this crap. I promise.**

**OK. Explanation of what I planned to do next.**

**So Takuto's story up to this point...First off, he came from a world of demons where the strongest nine, the Nine Demon Emperors, ruled over all of demon kind. Takuto was formerly one of these Emperors. His eldest brother, Astaroth, is the strongest of all demons and the King above all other kings. All demons are separated into classes like the Seven Sins...or whatever they were called. Pride, Sloth, Wrath, Lust, Greed, Gluttony, and Envy. Takuto is a Wrath Class demon of the 2nd rank. The three ranks tell how much power a demon has. The first rank are the weakest of the demons, normally having no control over their powers and being unable to assume human forms like those of rank two or higher like Takuto or his brother and normally have no other wish than to feed on human souls in order to gain more power and become a rank 2 demon. Demons of this rank are able to fully tap into their demon powers by reciting a special chant that is unique to each demon. Rank 2 demons are the strongest living demons as none had ever truly reached Rank 3 in over two hundred years when the last Rank 3 died out. This is because of one of the many taboos of the demon world that was put in effect. Demons were required to devour another demon's soul in order to achieve rank 3. Breaking this taboo was looked down upon by even the worst of the demons so no one ever attempted it again.  
**

**Takuto's original name was Iblis, but he changed it later on after learning a dark secret: He is only half-demon, explaining why he cannot assume a true demon form. Takuto was the name his human mother gave to him. And being a half-breed Takuto has to work twice as hard to be as strong as the other demons.**

**In order to feed on human souls, demons usually have to form contracts with humans. In exchange for fulfilling some wish of theirs, the demons are allowed to devour their souls upon completion of the contract.  
**

**It was during one of these contracts that Takuto ended up being summoned by a young, human girl named Olivia. Despite being summoned, Olivia (who oddly resembles Siesta) refused to state what her conditions were so Takuto became unable to complete them. This went on for several months, with Takuto beginning to warm up to the young human due to her incredibly kind personality, even helping her run her flower shop sometimes. Despite being a demon of Wrath, Takuto found his inner flames extinguished somewhat by Olivia's presence. It was after some time that Olivia revealed the truth of their contract. Her condition was: that the summoned demon (Takuto) would stay with her until the day she died (as Olivia had always been lonely after her parents died, leaving her all alone). She then apologizes, having feeling that she betrayed Takuto somehow. Takuto more than forgives her, he KISSES her, proclaiming that he has fallen in love with her despite the fact she is a human and that he is a demon. She happily returns his feelings.  
**

**They lived happily for several more months before trouble struck. Takuto's younger brother, Gin, found out what Takuto was up to and informed their elder brother (with the good intentions of keeping Takuto out of trouble). Due to the prolonged absence of the Ninth Demon Emperor, Astaroth ordered Takuto back, but the order was ignored. Takuto told his brother he was content to stay with Olivia...Astaroth, being a demon supremacist, didn't take kindly to this.**

**He sent someone to murder Olivia, Takuto being too far to help until it was too late to matter.**

**Takuto, enraged by the death of the girl he loved, returned to the demon world and confronted Astaroth. Astaroth refused to tell Takuto whom specifically he ordered to kill Olivia as to prevent his younger sibling from getting his revenge. Takuto renounces his demon heritage and tears off his two wings (they only existed when his demon powers were active). He attempted to attack his brother only to be hopelessly outmatched and then imprisoned (this is where the story starts) for a sentence of a few hundred years.  
**

**OK, now where we left off previously...**

**Takuto survives due to his quick healing abilities. As he is stuck in his human form without the sustaining magic of the demon world or a true contract, he tries to train his body so he can fight without relying on his demon magic (which turns his blood to fire that he can manipulate). Eventually, he runs into an old friend, a demon of Envy who had once been his servant, Mary, who lets Takuto siphon magic from her to sustain his life force. She stays with Takuto at the magic academy (much to Louise's annoyance). As time goes on, Takuto encounters other demons (such as his younger brother who apologizes and becomes a recurring character) only to defeat and normally kill them, gaining another piece of the answer to his question. At the end, near the final battle, the culprit who murdered Olivia was...Mary. She reveals the truth behind her and Takuto's meeting. She had been scheduled to be executed for insulting one of the more vain Emperors, but Takuto used his status as brother of the strongest to have her spared. Mary, eternally grateful to Takuto, swears her loyalty to him and does everything in her power to protect him (and revealing she had fallen in love with him). Takuto beats and nearly kills Mary before letting her go, threatening her with death should she ever return.**

**Near the end of the first season, Takuto learns that his brother's most trusted general was coming to Tristain to hunt Takuto and capture him. Takuto attempts to break ties with the people he's come to call friends as to avoid getting them involved. This fails as the general uses Siesta to lure Takuto out. Takuto and the general fight with the general, at first, gaining the upper hand. He attempts to execute Takuto, but Mary returns to take the killing blow. With her last breath, she apologizes to Takuto for all the suffering she caused him and begs him to devour her soul so he can become a Rank 3 demon. Takuto, saddened by her death, somehow considering her a friend despite what she'd done, does as told and evolves into a Rank 3 demon. Easily destroying the general as well as the enemy army guys...**

**Before the end of the last chapter, Takuto spits out Mary's soul and tells her to be free.**

**I'm just gonna summarize what I planned for the rest of the series.**

**Takuto encounters other demons and even some of the other generals. During the ending of season 2, rather than be taken out like Saito was in the canon, Takuto ignites all of the blood in his veins, making him a living explosive. He survives, being a little bit crispy...don't ask how. I still don't know how Minene Uryuu from Mirai Nikki did it even with Deus' help so I'm just gonna say 'because'.**

** Saito Hiraga is summoned by Tiffania. During the first fight against the ancient dragon, Takuto recognizes him as a nightmare even to the most fearless demons, but is obstructed by his older brother anyway. The two fight with Takuto (despite being gravely wounded) manages to defeat and fatally wound his brother. They fall into the abyss where it is assumed they are dead. During the last battle against the dragon, rather than relying on Saito's powers, Takuto returns from the demon world through a gigantic portal followed by many other demons, even Emperors who respected Takuto's power. From his immense power, it's revealed that shortly before death, his older brother allowed Takuto to devour his soul and become the true king of the demons. With the combined might of humans and demons, Takuto and Louise destroy the dragon once and for all.  
**

**After the battle, the demons meet with the humans with incredibly high tensions. Takuto negotiates a permanent peace between demons and all humans of all worlds, despite complaints from the demons, and outlaws devouring the souls of good or redeemable humans.**

**Takuto apologizes to Louise as they say goodbye, as the demon world needs its ruler.**

**But later on, he ends up lounging about in Louise's room much to her confused annoyance with a mere 'Mornin' as a greeting. He then ends up in a playful chase running from his former master, running past many of his other friends who are surprised by his return.**

**...Yeah. Not well thought out.**

**So yeah. Series cancelled. My bad.  
**


End file.
